


The time of your life

by PaintingPurpleFlowers



Category: Bleach
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Incubus!Nnoitra, Looots of foreplay, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3215465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintingPurpleFlowers/pseuds/PaintingPurpleFlowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm an incubus.” He said, his wings giving a bit of a flutter to prove they were real, and when the blond still looked confused he added, “A sex demon. A hungry sex demon actually, and you smell real nice.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The time of your life

Nnoitra flew through the city, letting his nose lead the way. 

He was starving and just a short while after he first took off a mouth-watering scent had come over him. It wasn't just the sexual frustration or the desperation in the smell, no, there was something else. It was enrapturing and indescribable, and it was beckoning him.

The smell led him to land on one of the balconies of an apartment building, and he phased through the glass and screen doors.

The smell was coming from a room to his right so he walked up to the door and phased through that as well, and what he expected to find was definitely not what he found; A tiny, freckled, blushing blond guy.

It was certainly intriguing though, so he made himself visible.

The blond, who'd been panting and stroking himself like there was no tomorrow, instantly flinched and froze.

Nnoitra noticed he didn't cum, so, certainly not an exhibitionist.

“You smell nice.” He purred and approached the bed.

The blond shrank back against the wall and made some movements with his hands, which Nnoitra recognized as sign language. Too bad he didn't understand it.

“Dunno sign language, you wonderin' who I am?” 

A quick nod came from him, and the blanket was pulled up to his neck almost like a shield.

“I'm an incubus.” He said, his wings giving a bit of a flutter to prove they were real, and when the blond still looked confused he added, “A sex demon. A hungry sex demon actually, and you smell real nice.”

A hint of panic flickered in Wonderweiss' eyes, and he pointed almost frantically at the stack of papers on the other side of the room.

Furrowing his brows together and narrowing the eyes, the demon grabbed a single sheet of paper and a nearby pen and handed them over.

After a few seconds of shaky scribbling and crossing things out the paper was held up, and Nnoitra read out loud, “Will it hurt?”

He let out a laugh at that, which seemed to startle the blond.

“Nah.” He said reassuringly, a little fear on him was cute but he didn't want an unwilling partner.

Putting the paper aside, the blond gave a hesitant nod.

“What's yer' name?” He asked casually as he removed his shirt and climbed onto the bed. It was a little odd that he'd agreed so quickly, but Nnoitra sure wasn't going to complain.

“W..Wonderweiss.” The blond carefully drawled, his face the very picture of nervousness.

“Well Wondy, you're about to have the time of your life. I'm Nnoitra.” He smirked and grabbed him by the back of the head, pulling him into a long, sloppy kiss.

He could see that already Wonderweiss was being affected, his face had the same cute flush it had before he'd noticed him in the room.

“I wonder if you flush like that all over.” Nnoitra hummed thoughtfully as he broke the kiss, removing his hand from behind the blond's head and dipping his own head down to part his lips and drag his tongue over a bright pink nipple.

A surprised gasp left Wonderweiss mouth, and soft moans followed right behind as Nnoitra began to tease one nipple with his mouth and the other with one of his hands.

When he pulled back Nnoitra admired his handiwork, the nipples before him were perky and practically red.

Wonderweiss' face was an even better sight, however. His lips were parted and beckoning, his cheeks as red as his nipples, and his big purple eyes were set on the demon.

Making his first move of the night, Wonderweiss puckered his lips and clumsily smashed them against Nnoitra's, wrapping his arms around his thin neck.

The demon would've let out a laugh if his lips weren't already in use, Wonderweiss definitely deserved points for enthusiasm.

Dragging the rest of Wonderweiss onto his lap, Nnoitra let his hands wander; down the small curve his back, around to his slim hips, and into his lap to stroke him all the while listening to him breathing heavily from his nose. 

It seemed he was already close from the way he was grinding into his hand and moaning into his mouth, and not a minute later he felt the blond's cock shudder in his hand as he came.

Breaking the kiss, Nnoitra's eyes roamed over Wonderweiss. He watched how he removed his arms from around his neck to place them on his own chest and feel his erratic heartbeat, how his lashes fluttered as he blinked a few times and inclined his head to look up into the demon's heated eyes.

That smell had certainly not led him to disappointment, they'd only just begun the foreplay and Nnoitra himself was rock hard.

Now that he'd made that realization, he also took note that his pants were incredibly uncomfortable and broke eye-contact to look down and undo the buttons and zipper.

He felt the blond lean away, but as quick as he'd gone he was back. This time with something in his hands.

He was holding a small tube of clear gel, and less than shyly held it out for Nnoitra to take. 

“Get on your hands and knees.” Nnoitra said after taking it, his voice hoarse with arousal.

Carefully climbing out of the tall demon's lap, Wonderweiss did as he was told. His chest was rising and falling quite quickly as he got into the position, spreading his legs almost eagerly.

Placing his hands on the blond's hips, Nnoitra made him shift them so his butt was inclined a bit higher. Their height difference was astounding and this angle made things much easier for him.

“Don't tense up, try to relax.” He cooed as he coated a few of his fingers in the cold, strawberry scented gel.

With purpose he pushed a finger into the blond, delighting in the whine that came from him.

“Relax, relax.” He said lazily and began using his free hand to fondle Wonderweiss' balls and brush against his cock.

The stroking and rubbing seemed to take the blond's mind off of the intrusion, and when another finger was slipped in he didn't tense as much as he had the with the first one.

When he could freely scissor and work the two fingers inside Nnoitra smirked and pulled them out.

Before Wonderweiss could finish letting out a pleading moan the demon's tongue had delved into him, transforming the sound into a loud sort of keening.

As his tongue curled and darted around he noticed the lube was strawberry flavored as well as scented, and vaguely wondered whether the blond had used this with someone else.

Pushing the thought out of his head, he focused on the sweet moans and pants that were coming from Wonderweiss' mouth.

Removing his tongue, Nnoitra watched the pink ring of muscle contract and saw out of the corner of his good eye how Wonderweiss turned his head to try to look at him.

His face was as flushed as ever, and with a grin Nnoitra noticed that there was a glob of drool running from his lips.

“Come and sit on my lap, I wanna put it in already.” He purred and pulled back into a sitting position. Before he let him crawl into his lap Nnoitra pulled off his pants.

Wonderweiss seemed startled when he saw how big Nnoitra was, but he didn't hesitate much in climbing into his lap.

Nnoitra squeezed a generous amount of lube into his hand and slathered it over his cock, a low hum escaping him as he watched the blond watch his hand.

Letting go of himself, he guided Wonderweiss to turn around and hooked his hands under his thighs to lift him up. The blond took the hint, letting himself lean back on the black-haired demon's chest and shutting his eyes.

He thought about assuring the blond that he'd be careful with him, but that felt...too concerned. Instead he peppered kisses and licks all over his shoulder and neck as he began to lower him, groaning against his neck as he pushed past the first ring of muscle.

Wonderweiss was letting out quick pants, trying to relax as Nnoitra was buried deeper and deeper into him.

Once he was fully seated he began trembling, and Nnoitra asked, “Y'alright?”

Wonderweiss replied with a few quick nods and a drawn out “Good”.

Taking that as a green-light, Nnoitra lifted him up until only his tip was still seated inside of him and then slowly sheathed himself to the hilt.

The movement pulled pleasured moans out of the blond, and though his legs seemed to be jelly his arms certainly weren't. He snaked them behind himself and wrapped them loosely around Nnoitra's neck.

“You're a real cutie y'know that?” Nnoitra teased, nipping hard at the pink neck before him and relishing in the whimper it brought forth.

Deciding to waste no more time, he began to lift and lower the blond on his cock, all but bouncing him as he picked up speed. The increase wrenched louder noises from Wonderweiss, and they were music to Nnoitra's ears.

Perhaps it wasn't conscious but the fingers grabbing at his neck began to dig their nails in, and that just spurred the demon on. He groaned and began to nip and suck at the junction of Wonderweiss' neck excitedly. One of the blond's arms then pulled away, and he watched as it was used to stroke his erection.

Preoccupied with all the movement, all Nnoitra could think to grunt was “Hot”. The word seemed to please, if the sudden clench around his prick was anything to go by.

“Y'like that baby?” He cooed into his ear, “It feels so great inside you.” The praise seemed to be appreciated for sure, after just a couple more thrusts Wonderweiss was shuddering and slightly curling up as he came.

The latest clench pulled Nnoitra over the edge, and he ground his hips up to ride out his orgasm.

It took them both a minute or two to recover, and after Nnoitra lifted the blond off and set him on the bed in front of him.

He seemed tired, but there was also the happy glow that he was used to seeing in humans he'd lain with.

“..Maybe I'll visit you again soon, Wondy.” Nnoitra mused as he got dressed, ignoring the fact that he hadn't been asked.

When he glanced back he noticed the blond had drifted off to sleep, and he scoffed as he made himself invisible again.


End file.
